Melting the Heart of Ice
by Legendary Biologist
Summary: Guile became a cold and narrow-minded person because of an incident at Magic Guild. He believed that he did not need anybody's advice to be a better magician, and conflict arose when he met a humanoid vixen named Renamon, who offered to help after seeing the potential within him.


**MELTING THE HEART OF ICE**

Written for Guile Mustang's challenge:

If you can write a Guile x Renamon fic before the midnight of August 1st 2013, I will review all of your stories. But if you can't, write me a giftfic featuring one of my favorite characters!

Note that this is set before Chrono Cross, but after Digimon Tamers. In short, Guile is unmasked throughout the story.

**DISCLAIMER: Chrono Cross and Digimon don't belong to me.**

XXX

_Nobody could find me here._

Damp leaves had clung to his tattered white shirt and trousers. The wind was soughing around him, bringing with it fresh earthy scent. The surrounding was darkening to purples, dark blues, and grays, but Guile was still sitting under an oak tree.

Legs crossed and eyes closed, he imagined what would happen if someone saw him, whether it was a human or not.

"_Hey, look! This guy was the 'Rising Star' of Magic Guild, but was expelled because of breaking the rules for his own benefit!"_

"Tsk," His lips twitched as he recalled this quote. This was what he often heard during and after the day he was caught tutoring some students for some gold.

_Getting ostracized is painful. Why can't people tolerate someone who breaks the rules only to earn a living? Like when a poor kid steals some food, why must he be treated as if he has murdered someone?_

Guile sighed, his head bowed. For him, there was no justice in this world. He was only tutoring for gold because he had the knowledge, and he needed the money to live.

_I have told my students not to talk about my tutelage, but still… _Guile raised his head and pounded the leaves-laden ground with both of his hands."Sometimes people can't be trusted! Thanks to them, I was expelled!"

He then raised his hands, which were now wet and slightly muddy with a few damp leaves clinging on it. "After all, my success came from my hard work… I am certain that I can still be a better magician without being in Magic Guild."

All of a sudden, there was a cacophony of rustling leaves, followed with scrabbling of lizards on tree bark.

_It could be just wind, but it was unusual to hear such mixture of sounds. _Guile stood up and looked to his left side, where there was only a palisade of oak trees. He then looked to his right side, but there was nothing except several moss-covered trunks and toadstools.

_Only one direction left…_ Guile turned around and looked at the oak tree. Carefully, he looked at the knobby roots underfoot, then the thick stem, and the stout branches. Upon seeing a bushy tail hanging down a sturdy snag, he locked his glance at the bough. To his surprise, a yellow fox was standing there with two feet whilst looking down at him.

"You're sharp," the fox said in a deep feminine voice. "I've never thought of meeting another cautious human."

_A humanoid fox? This is odd._ Guile asked, "Who are you?"

"My name is Renamon." The fox jumped off the branch and landed in front of Guile with two feet. "I have once met a human like you. She only thought of being the best…"

"You are an eavesdropper, how impolite of you!" Guile scolded.

"Calm down, I'm here not to harm you," Renamon assured. "Instead, there is something I'd like to tell you…"

"I do not trust you," Guile said, turning away. _This somewhat crowded place is not where I wish to be. I shall leave at once._

Without saying any other words, he leapt to the air and glided away quickly. After skimming past a few oak trees, he stopped and turned around. _I hope that she is not following me. _Looking ahead, there was nothing except a cluster trees. _Good then._

Suddenly, there was the sound of limbs crashing to the leaves-filled ground. _Is it that vixen again?_ Guile turned to see what had created that noise. True, it was Renamon, whose bushy tail was swaying by the forest breeze.

Standing with her right hand on her chin, she said, "You remind me of a human I met. You're cold, but I believe that you have a kind heart."

_What is she talking about?_ Guile flew backwards and stopped when he was about a meter away from Renamon. "You are bothering me. Please leave before I force you to."

"Not until you listen to what I'd like to share with you," Renamon replied calmly. "You may need to be less cold to the others though."

"I may not have been a cold-hearted person if people have been more trustworthy!" Guile's voice grew louder. "Now, would you kindly leave me alone?"

Renamon stood still and shook her head.

In response to her persistence, Guile reached out his right arm, his palm facing Renamon. "You ask for it!" Heat gathered around his forearm as red glow slowly appeared on his hand.

"You are stubborn, aren't you?" Renamon sighed. "I try to approach you peacefully, but you seem to prefer a violent way." The wind blew around her as leaves rose from the ground. As she crossed her arms, the leaves emitted white radiance around them.

"Silence!" Guile roared, firing a jet of flame from his right palm.

Renamon spread open her arms, unleashing a barrage of glowing leaves towards the flame. "If you truly wish to fight me, I won't show any mercy."

The jet of fire collided with the torrent of gleaming blades. On impact, the flame consumed the leaves, but grew smaller as it did. It soon vanished into nothing but several thin threads of smoke.

"Unbelievable…" Guile gawked. He had learned arts of wizardry for years at Magic Guild, but his effort seemed to be fruitless. "I am…" He paused, slowly bowing down his head.

"You're pretty good with magic. Do you wish to continue the battle?" Renamon asked calmly. "Or perhaps, can we team up?"

However, Guile did not hear what Renamon had just said. He kept silent. _I am weak… Even after learning for so long and earning the title 'Rising Star', I am still pathetic. Do I still need tutelage from Magic Guild to be stronger? No, there must be a way to be a better magician without returning to that damned guild! _Slowly, Guile sank to the ground, his knees hitting the damp leafy earth. With his back bent ahead and both of his palms on the ground, he muttered,"Why have I been this pathetic? What should I do now? What should I do to be a better magician?"

"Huh? What's wrong with you?" Renamon walked towards Guile and crouched to examine him.

"I am pathetic!" Guile exclaimed, his eyes growing wet.

"I don't think so…" Renamon said. "You do have admirable magic skill."

Raising his head, Guile stared at Renamon and snapped, "Silence! I believe that I can do better than that!"

"Actually, you can use some improvements…" Renamon remarked. "I can help you."

Guile turned to the ground. _Humans… All livings… They are all the same! Trust them, and I am like digging myself a grave!_ Gripping the moist soil with his hands, he yelled, "I don't need your help!"

Renamon stood up. "Don't you trust me? I'm just trying to help because I know much about magic."

Letting go of the dirt, Guile roared, "Nonsense! I don't think I need one's help to be a better magician!"

Renamon growled and pulled back her right paw. "I am tired of your whines and attitude!" She swung her right arm and slapped Guile on his left cheek.

The blow sent Guile crashing to the ground. Leaves flew and mud splattered as his body hit the soggy earth.

"I tried to help you, but you disrespectfully snapped at me and continued cursing yourself!" Renamon yelled.

Guile kept silent whilst grasping his reddening left cheek with both of his hands. His mouth was agape; his eyes widened in shock. It was not because of the burning pain from the slap, but he had never expected to anger a lady, even if Renamon was just a fox.

Renamon squinted and asked fiercely, "Will you listen to me now?"

Still lying on the ground, Guile gulped and nodded softly. He was still hesitant to accept Renamon's words.

"Speaking honestly, you're much worse than the girl I once met. She was a cold-hearted person." Renamon said, her voice growing calmer. "Although I was her partner and had done many things to protect her, she still treated me as if I were nothing."

"I am…that horrible?" Guile asked, letting go of his ruddy cheek.

"What made her better than you is that she accepts one's advice, unlike you!" Renamon yelled. "Thanks to that, she grew to be a caring person!"

Guile stood up. _She's right. I cannot be a better person if I carry on being like this. Perhaps I can learn something from Renamon's story about that girl too._ Turning away, he muttered, "I am sorry… You are right then; I am such a narrow-minded fool." He then turned to Renamon and said, "Please forgive me, Renamon. I wish to hear what you'd like to tell me, and about the girl you mentioned."

"Very well…" Renamon replied. "Let's begin with that girl and myself. You see, I am not an ordinary fox."

Guile raised an eyebrow. "You aren't?"

"Actually, I can evolve, but that's only if my partner is around," Renamon said, closing her eyes. Sighing, she turned away. "That girl… I miss her. I wonder if I can see her again."

"What happened to her?" Guile asked softly. "I am sorry if this happens to trigger a sad memory in you…but I'd like to know more about this."

Renamon turned to Guile. "We're separated. I hate to admit it, but if I stayed with her, I would have died. However, she would be sad too if she watched that program deleting me in front of her…"

"Program? Delete? You aren't a living then," Guile said.

"You can say like that, but I…" Renamon turned around, her voice becoming softer like that of a mouse's. "I'm sorry, but I can't continue further."

Guile did not know what to say anymore now. Renamon had him surprised; despite her being not a living, she had the emotions like what he had. _When I am sad, I always choose to be alone… Perhaps Renamon would like to be alone too._

Before turning away, Guile said, "I understand, Renamon. I shall be leaving for a while… I am certain that you prefer being alone for now."

Renamon looked at Guile. "Actually, I… I'd like you to stay with me."

"Huh?" Guile's mouth was agape. This was not what he was expecting from Renamon.

"Lately, I don't feel comfortable being alone… Without my partner, things seem to be different when I'm wandering by oneself," Renamon said. "It's like I need a friend to talk with, so I can vent what I'm having in my mind right now."

Guile smiled slightly. "Very well, I shall stay."

"Thank you, Guile." Renamon said.

As Guile heard Renamon's words, he felt something warm within him. _What is this feeling…? I have never felt like this since I was expelled from Magic Guild… Could it be…because I have changed?_

In the midst of his pondering, a woman's voice interrupted, "You look…brighter than before. You seem like you have evolved..."

Guile regained his focus on the reality. He brought both of his muddy hands to the front of his face. "Doesn't evolving mean that I gradually change into another form?"

"When I evolve, I immediately transform into a better and stronger creature," Renamon said. "But you do look brighter."

"True, now I feel different," Guile remarked, still looking at his dirty hands. "Everything is not as dark and cold as before… Perhaps I do not evolve physically, but I can evolve personality-wise. It is only my assumption though."

Renamon smiled. "I've never thought of that! That's why I evolve when my partner shows her compassion… Her 'evolution' enabled me to evolve."

Guile turned to Renamon. "I bet that we do help each other to understand better about 'evolution', huh?"

Renamon nodded. "You're right. Both of us still have a lot to learn."

_Both of us still have a lot to learn…_ Guile blinked momentarily. He suddenly remembered that all he wanted to be was a better magician. _I hope that she is willing to give me some lessons about magic… She does seem to know a lot about it._ "Actually, I'd like to ask something… Could you teach me magic?"

"That was what I was offering earlier," Renamon said. "I see the potential in you when we fought, so I'm sure that you can be a formidable magician after listening to my teachings."

_She sounds confident._ Guile smirked. _After all, I am glad that I have changed, and I can now be a better person._

A woman's voice snapped Guile out of his thoughts: "I will teach you, but can you promise to keep our meeting as a secret?"

Secret. That word brought him back to his past, in which his scholars failed to keep their promise. He knew how Renamon would feel if he broke the promise. _That hurts... Only because of that, I lost almost everything... I am fortunate to meet Renamon, who is willing to teach me, and I must not disappoint her like how my students have disappointed me._

With a determined look on his face, Guile looked at Renamon and said firmly, "I will keep my promise."

XXX


End file.
